


Sherlock, the Great Detective

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock was always teased about being different, until he met someone who could appreciate his genius.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieC/gifts), [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.”

Sherlock, the great detective  
Had a very special brain  
And if you ever met him  
You might think he was insane  
  
All of the Scotland Yarders  
Used to laugh and call him Freak  
They never let poor Sherlock  
Even have a chance to speak  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
John Watson came to say  
“Sherlock, with your brain so smart,  
Can’t you see you’ve won my heart?”  
  
Then how John Watson loved him  
As he shouted out with glee  
“Sherlock, you great detective,  
You’re the perfect man for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm… Two G-rated fics in a row… I think I may have to spice things up tomorrow… ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little song. :D


End file.
